So, Its a Deal?
by BrilliantSparks
Summary: A fight that starts it all. an oppertunity that is given. a meeting in the forrest that destroys an old boundry and creates a unique tie.
1. The fight

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, they belong to the brilliant J.K Rowling

However, the plot is mine )

**Chapter One**

The fight

The breeze caught Hermione's hair and tossed it wildly in front of her face. Although the wind was refreshing, it had gone just as fast as it had come and the warmth of the sun took control yet again. As she sat in the grass her legs began to tingle, interrupting her daydream so she steadily lifted herself off the terrain and marched over to the stadium where Harry and Ron were both practicing. She could already hear Ron cursing his missed catch from just outside the archway.

When she got into the stadium she found herself a seat where she could see the two practicing but far enough away so she didn't have to listen to Ron complain every time he missed.

Harry spoke, "Ron you should try to watch the ball. Then you can get an idea of where its gunna go instead of watching my hand motions, okay?" Ron then huffed and flew back to the middle post.

Hermione watched them for about a half an hour. Ron still hadn't gotten the hang of keeping his eye on the ball, instead he watched Harry's arm and every so often the seats in the stadium. Maybe looking up at the crowd was a nervous glitch of his?

Hermione was going to tell Ron that he was doing well but it seems that someone else had the truth in mind.

"You can't play for shit WEASLEY!" not to anyone's surprise, it was Malfoy's friends a few rows over in the slytherin section. Hermione glanced over at Ron and his face was flush with embarrassment. One of them yelled again, "If Potter hadn't been captain you would have never made the team weasel! BUT then again, I wouldn't be having this much fun watching you make a FOOL of yourself right now!" Pansy shrieked with laughter and Goyle just sat there looking proud of his comment.

Hermione soon stood up and yelled, "RON, your doing a great job! Don't listen to them! Keep going!" with a smile she waved to him and urged him to continue. In return his face got so red he looked as if he were about to explode. He continued on with his training but with no confidence at all.

This year was starting off very well for everyone except for Ron. Harry is captain of the quidditch team yet again and he was already offered a spot on the aurora training list for next summer. Hermione is a month ahead on her homework assignments and she had even been asked to accompany her father at his office. She wanted to work with Harry and Ron after school as an aurora so Hermione had to turn him down. However, Ron was grounded half the summer because he got in a fist fight with Percy and his foul mood is continuing into the school year. He seems to get extremely worked up over everything. if he doesn't calm himself he's going to get in some real trouble.

Hermione's thoughts were wondering over toward the lake and as they did she turned and something caught her attention. Over towards the woods Malfoy was walking out from behind one of the large gray trees. He was holding some sort of parchment in his hand and he was wearing a look that could fool even Dumbledore. He was smiling. Not a wicked smile but a genuine happy go lucky one. He started laughing and began walking this way.

Lately no one could understand him. He was more to himself than usual. He seemed like nothing else mattered anymore, not what people thought or how he acted with them. Ever since his father was killed over the summer he has definitely changed. Good or bad, no one has a clue.

Ron and Harry were still practicing when he gets here there would be no end to the taunting so Hermione wanted to see if she could get them to leave

"Harry! I think we should go now its getting late." Both of the boys agreed and flew down to begin packing their gear. She grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs in a desperate sprint. By the time she reached the bottom the two had their things in their hands and were ready to leave.

"you did real well today Ron but like I said, don't worry about our first game its only against Ravenclaw and they have a weak offense so you should be okay." Harry said

Ron scrunched up his face and replied, "Are you trying to say that I wouldn't be ready for anyone else?" Harry looked up at me and shot me a questioning look like I should tell him what to say next.

"Umm, no you're just going to have more time to get your focus straight. Yea know?" he then patted Ron on the back and grinned

Just as he said that Malfoy was dead ahead and coming their way.

Malfoy just scowled and went on his way until Ron mumbled something under his breath. Malfoy stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Ron.

"Weasley, if you're trying to insult me please do speak up. I figured you would have more balls since you've lived in one room your whole life with a handful of guys." He paused and looked quite confused. "Then again I guess it just made you gay." Ron was shocked and embarrassed at the comments exchanged but he took on a new face one that Hermione has never seen before.

Just then Ron clutched his broom behind his back, ran towards Draco and swung the end into the side of Malfoy's face. Almost immediately Draco blacked out and fell to the hard ground.

"RON! Oh..Oh no. What have you DONE?!" Hermione screamed and covered her mouth in astonishment

Ron just froze. Not out of worry, but of pure hate. "He deserved what he got, but we had better go before one of his friends finds us here. Come on!" Harry and Ron ran up the dirt path while Hermione walked slowly toward Draco. She absolutely could not believe he had just done that. She then stopped and realized that she couldn't just leave him their bleeding and unconscious. If she was going to help him she needed to get him out of sight before his friends leave the pitch or else she's going to pay the price.

"Wingardium leviosa!"

She thought that maybe she could bring him to the willow tree they would be well hidden until the sun goes down. Then maybe she could get him into the castle unnoticed. Hermione lay him on the soft grass under the tree and put her jacket under his head so his cut wouldn't contact the ground. He was so still and serene for a moment she forgot it was Malfoy.

"Oh! What am I doing? What do I do now!?" she was very nervous and tired of helping Ron cover up for his mistakes. 'ill kill him I will.' She thought then focused back on Malfoy. "I should probably fix your cut first. Ugh, Damn you Malfoy!" she huffed and surrendered to her tired legs as she sat down beside him.

"Sshh! Goyle, did you hear that?" a voice sounded a few yards away from the trees sheet of leaves.

"Did I hear what?"

"That noise in the tree?"

'Pansy, and she's coming closer'

"Well, No. What did you hear?"

"I heard a thump noise you idiot! Go check it out."

They were inching ever so close now and Hermione was in a panic. She whispered the first spell she thought of and Draco's body turned transparent to the ground beneath him. She made sure he was unable to be seen and quietly climbed the tree. As soon as she reached the top she performed the same spell on herself. It felt like an egg was cracked on her head and the sensation claimed the rest of her in a matter of seconds. Goyle walked into the trees shade, glanced around and quickly walked straight back out almost like he was scared to be there.

"It's clear Pansy, now come on we should get inside. I'm hungry" Pansy looked back and they walked into the castle without any other delays.

Hermione looked around one last time and decided it was okay to get down. She could see Draco's liquidized outline on the ground and stepped over him. She knew she needed to fix him up herself because Madam Pomfrey would ask many questions, it was just too risky. She decided to get the healing potion and a bandage from the girls locker room. There's always some their for the quidditch players. She turned her head again and checked that he was still under the spell and then ran off to the doors.

Okay, this is where I leave you hanging. )

Comments please!


	2. My mother wrote today

Thanks Cherry382!

Hope you all like this chapter!

Chapter Two

My mother wrote today. So naturally you can expect it to be dramatic pleas to coincide with another one of her crazy schemes. This was quite amusing to read however because she has officially gone off the rocker and tried to push marriage upon me. She wants me to find a good smart girl for myself and settle down. At the same time I should make my political "skills" known and keep up my appearances. This would not be for my benefit but for hers. She thinks that if I do make myself and my wife friendly with the ministry her record will be swiped clean and she will be lifted of her house arrest. She is a silly woman.

The Forrest is an eerie quiet today so I don't care to stay here much longer.

D.M

Draco Put his journal inside his cloak and set off out of the forest. He thought of his mother's letter and he laughed a bit at the thought of a serious relationship just for her freedom. He laughed a bit more as he roamed out from under the forests dark canopy, towards the pitch. 'I really don't understand why I hang around Pansy or crabb anymore, They could all share half a brain and it would make them appear a little smarter than usual... Speaking of half a brain, here comes the potter bunch' Draco decided to make no comment at all and walk directly past them but he heard Ron grumble something under his breath. Draco was in no mood to fight, but it's never a bad time to have some fun.

"Weasley, if you're trying to insult me please do speak up. I figured you would have more balls since you've lived in one room your whole life with a handful of guys." He paused and looked quite confused. "Then again I guess it just made you gay." Draco just smiled innocently but quickly switched it for his trademark grin. Ron changed a new shade of pink that made Draco feel more accomplished. He turned, satisfied with the damage he had done.

No sooner did he feel something heavy crack above his eye and sting the rest of his face like a thousand bees.He went down fast. He could hear quickened footsteps but they faded. Now there is a thick blackness accompanied by a comforting silence surrounding his body.

It was still quiet for awhile but the deep black fog in his mind seemed to be clearing slowly. In his vision he could see a few stars shining through the top of a tree's branches. It was almost relaxing . The longer he looked up at the sky the more feeling he got back to his body. First the dry grass around his arms started to tickle and itch followed by his sides and last his legs.

'where the fuck. . .' His face was suddenly engulfed with pain "Shit!" Draco reached up to his eye right at his orbital and felt how swollen he really was. Clutching large clumps of grass he pulled his body up in a sitting position. He kept his left hand over his eye for a minute and he started to remember his unpleasant encounter with Ron. "Fucking no good piece of… ahow!" his hand was covered with blood from his face. it was the only thing he could see, he appeared to be invisable. 'An invisibility charm, someone must know I'm here.' He got to his feet and looked around the trunk but no one was there. 'I did only hear two people run . then who the hell stayed.' just as he started to think one of the oak doors on the castle opened and a small figure slipped out from the crack. The dark form slipped into the light and she began running for the tree. 'Granger, go figure they would make her stay and do all their dirty work. I'll make them pay for this.' Hermione walked under the trees secure branches and laid out a few of the things she carried including a green vile, a white bandage, a round red flask and some sort of yellow seaweed. " alright, let's fix you up." When she looked around she didn't see his outline or indents on the grass. "Dra . . ." She was lifted up and pressed against the tree. "They're going to pay for this Granger and you're going to help me." He silenced her with his hand and sat her on the ground.

"How long have I been outside?" He uncovered her mouth.

"It was around seven when I got you under this tree so like two hours." She sounded angrier then she usuially did.

"Bloody hell! I was having a fine day without any interruptions God damn you and you idiot friends! Were going inside and your telling the crazy old bat Dumbledore what they did to me!" he grabbed her hand and started to pull her toward the door.

"No! Please, don't! I'll . . . I'll do anything Malfoy! Please! They're going to get expelled if I do" she was getting more upset and angry the closer they got to the doors. She thought that he wouldn't stop from here and she was going to have to confess everything. She won't see Ron or Harry for the rest of the school year and they wouldn't be able to follow their dreams to be aururs. Shes going to be alone for the first time in over six years. Her life seemed to end right then and there ….just as she walked into Malfoy's shoulder and stumbled a little.

"Anything Granger?" He was facing her now and he was wearing a look of anticipation.

She opened her mouth to speak but he was too quick.

"I'll take you up on that offer."

Hermione looked shocked and scared forgetting that she had pleaded to do anything for Secrecy of today's event.

" I won't speak a word of this mess if you'll agree to help me out this summer. I can't however, tell you what you will be doing but if you reconcile ill leave potter and weasel bee alone for the rest of the year so they can finish out here. "

"Whoa, wait a bit. I need to know! I have things to do this summer! Malfoy this summer is going to be the most important time in my life." she wasn't aware that her little skits out caused her to grab his cloak and shake him a bit. "Oh, sorry." She quickly let his collar free and stepped back

"you will have your chance to build a reputation with the ministry so don't worry about getting a job with any of their departments. Granger, yes or no?"

Well she needs to help the boys out this time or else her life goes downhill too.

"Fine, I'll Help you this summer , but if you. . ." He cut her off

"So, It's a deal?" he held out his right hand and embraced her left in it.

"yea, a deal." She was about to let go of his and when she realized that his eyes were barely open and he was slowly falling backward. The blood from his head was now rushing down his cheek faster than before. She caught his other hand and lead him down slowly onto the soft grass.

"ugh, not again man." Hermione ran under the tree and grabbed the bottles she brought out earlier for his head. She set them down besides his head and starting pouring one into the other eventually ending up with an aqua liquid. She had crawled over his stomach to listen to his heart beat and examine his wound closer . she poured the liquid on a piece of the yellow seaweed and started to dab the gash. when she had a good amount of the potion on she laid the seaweed over the cut and it disappeared immediately . Hermione was still straddling his stomach cleaning the blood off his face and out of his hairline.

"Granger, we have all summer to fool around. I'll keep in mind that you like to be on top but on school grounds, that's a little risky." Draco said as he sat up grinning widely.

She gave him a dirty look and pouched him in the stomach. "You're a pig! I was just trying to help." Hermione got up, through the potion bottles into a brown sack and began stomping back to the castle.

He watched her go but Draco realized that if she was going to be working with him he needed to be civil and fair or else she might be the total opposite of help to him. And for once, he really needs it.

"Wait! Wait." He ran up behind her. "Granger wait!"

she wasn't listening and she continued to walk away from him, that just pissed him off more. he grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face him.

" Listening is something you're going to have to learn if we're going to work together mudblood."

"And you need to learn some manners, but until then . . ." she forced her knee hard into his groin causing him to collapse to the ground. "Take a moment to absorb the pain you've caused me after all you deserve it."

With that, she walked into the castle and out of sight. Draco was left groaning over his new, more painful injury.

YES chapter Two UP!

PlEaSe REVIEW


End file.
